In the process of manufacturing semiconductor products or flat-panel displays (FPDs), a liquid process has been frequently used which supplies a process-liquid to a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate as a substrate to be processed. Examples of such a process include a cleaning process of removing particles or contaminants adhering to the substrate and the like.
As a liquid processing apparatus performing the liquid process, there has been known a single-wafer-type process unit that holds a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer with a spinning chuck and performs a process on the substrate by supplying a process-liquid (a chemical liquid, a rinse liquid, or the like) to the front and/or rear surface of the rotating substrate.
The process-liquid supplied to the substrate is thrown off from the rotating substrate and is changed into mist, scattering around a substrate holding table. In order to recover the scattering mist, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-323633 discloses a substrate processing apparatus including a scattering prevention cup that guides a cleaning liquid thrown off from a substrate to a cleaning liquid recovery path.